Velos de Alegría
by J.K. Bleu
Summary: Tus ojos, tu boca, tu sonrisa; toda tú. Mírame, sonríeme, amame.
1. Blancura Corrompida

Velos de Alegría

Por: J.K. Bleu

* * *

**PRIMAVERA**

BLANCURA CORROMPIDA

Los rayos amarillentos fluorecentes atravesaban los enormes ventanales de la habitación, evocando una tranquilidad que teñía de magia el ambiente. Rin, rodeada por los brazos fuertes y tibios del lord, el cual estaba sumido en un profundo sueño, se dedicaba a contemplarle. Rin se hallaba embelesada, las facciones de su amo se veían tan iguales y diferentes a la vez, nuevas. Eran suaves, pero a la vez pacificas, en su semblante cotidiano, solía mostrarse frío e indiferente, pero ahora, se veía tan tranquilo.

Sesshomaru en estos meses, se permitía en ciertas ocasiones dormir, las interminables horas de acción entre él y su princesa le dejaban, además de satisfecho y con una enorme paz en su interior, ligeramente exausto.

Nada se comparaba con la tibia y suave sensación del cuerpo de Rin junto a él, aquella deliciosa fricción cuando hacían el amor, aquellos gemidos, el roce de labios cuando el jadeo constante les impedía apretarlos firmemente, la voz suplicante…

El lord soñaba con aquellas imágenes, tan intensas en sónido y color, tan vívidas, que el deseo hacía presencia aún cuando se hallaba totalmente dormido. Sus dedos podían sentir la carne suave y tibia, curvilínea y sensual, provocandole escalofríos con cada roce…

Rin, mientras no apartaba la vista del rostro pasivo de su amo, notó que sus cejas se juntaron levemente, sus brazos la apretaron más contra su pecho, las piernas se entrelazaban aún más. Ambos cuerpos se hallaban totalmente estrechados.

Rin sentía que pronto perdería el conocimiento, ella había agachado la mirada, ruborizada como nunca, notó como algo crecía en su entrepierna, algo grande, duro y caliente. Pero algo que seguro la mataría, era que cuando subió la mirada, esperando encontrar los dorados ojos, se topó contra sus párpados cerrados. El… aún estaba dormido. Rin se sentía dividida, el deseo la incitaba a moverse y apretarse más junto a él –si eso era posible-, y las ganas de reír amenazaban con explotar, ¡no! Jamás, el orgullo de su amo se vería terriblemente herido si se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo. El corazón de Rin se detuvo cuando escuchó su nombre en los labios del youkai, el tono tan hermoso que acariciaba su nombre era maravilloso, aquel tono era muy similar al que el usaba cuando ambos terminaban, el que usaba cuando respiraba en el oído de ella, aquel ténue sónido, tan nuevo y delicado en él, era tan dulce y erótico al mismo tiempo.

Los pensamientos en la cabeza del youkai, tan difusos y extraños, solo se concentraban en fundir aquella suave piel en la de él. Volviendose uno con ella.

Rin no lo soportó más y presionó sus labios contra los del daiyoukai, usando una fuerte presión. Con el cuerpo ligeramente alzado, rozando sus pechos contra la parte alta del pecho de Sesshomaru, se liberó de los brazos del youkai para luego rodear el cuello de éste.

Un fúgor blanco nublaba aquellas visiones, a tal punto que ya no se distinguía nada. Luego, aquellos rayos blancos se hacían más intensos para dar paso a una hermosa vista, Rin.

Sesshomaru se sintió confundido y perdido, notó las sensaciones que se desarrollaban en su interior y exterior, también visualizó la figura de su princesa, ligeramente encima de él, besandole desenfrenadamente. Notó que sus brazos y piernas estaban entrelazados, al igual que su pecho chocaba con el de la mujer, produciendo una fricción exquisita.

Ambos, sin saber como habían llegado hasta esa situación, se estrujaron más y siguieron compartiendo besos, renaudando lo que terminaron hace unas horas.

…

- ¿Habrá salido? Seguro, ohhh, me ha vuelto ha dejar, tantos siglos a su lado y sin ningúna…-Jaken pudo seguir hablando sobre historia con su amo, pero Naoko estaba tan arta que le lanzó una olla a la cabeza del enano verde.

- Cállate, me tienes arta, llevas quejandote desde hace semanas, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso no te agrada ver a Rin y al amo juntos y felices? –Naoko había dejado las patatas a un lado y dirigió una mirada cargada de fastidio hacia el sapo.

- ¡Más respeto! –Naoko cambió su expresión y se colocó en una silla, esperando respuestas- ¿Por qué viene a relucir Rin y Sesshomaru-sama en esto? –Preguntó Jaken

- Y yo pensé que eras listo, Jaken –Resopló Naoko, logrando la furia del lacayo verde- Calmate, el amo no ha salido, tonto. Se encuentra en algún lugar felíz –Naoko se ruborizó hasta más no poder, el recordar como Rin y Sesshomaru se besaron furtivamente en los jardines, rodeados por los árboles, flores, cerezos, los prados, el atardecer inminente…, que recuerdo más bonito.

- ¡Naoko! ¡Despierta! ¡Naoko! –Llamó Suzume, agitando el brazo de la youkai atontada.

Naoko se balanceaba de un lado a otro, con una expresión de boba, decorada mágnificamente por la baba que resbalaba de su boca. Suzume decidió dejarla y dirigirse a Jaken

- Jaken, ¿Qué haces ahí? El amo solicita tu presencia desde hace horas –Reprochó Suzume, riendose internamente, ya que solo fue hace dos minutos que Sesshomaru le ordenó que buscase a su lacayo.

- ¡¿QUÉ? ¡ES MI FIN! –Jaken salió fugázmente de la cocina para dirigirse a las enormes escaleras, rogando al cielo que su amo no lo matara.

…

- Por favor, no me diga que está enojado conmigo, porque si es así, me lastimaría mucho –Rin se hallaba detrás de la espalda de Sesshomaru, rodeandole –hasta donde podía- con sus pequeños brazos, y presionando su mejilla ruborizada contra ésta.

Una ola de calor recorrió la espalda de Sesshomaru, aquel tono tan tierno y suplicante, y aquellos brazos que lo estrujaban, qué débil se había vuelto, aunque… ya había había aplacado esos pensamientos, desterrandolos de su mente.

El mononoke se giró y quedó enfrente de la humana, que le miraba con una expresión de falsa tristeza teatral. Sesshomaru rodeó sus muñecas y la atrajo a su pecho, para luego encerrarla en la carcel de sus brazos, aquella que tanto adoraba ella.

- ¿No lo está, verdad? –Rin dejó aquella teatralidad, ahora si estaba asustada, ¿realmente estaría enojado con ella?

- No lo estoy, Rin –"_No podría estarlo…_"Sesshomaru, para probarle que no estaba enojado con su princesa, la estrechó más, enterrando su rostro en la cabellera negra, aspirando su dulce aroma a cerezos y miel.

- Gracias –Rin embozó una sonrisa, llena de una felicidad inmensa. Todo parecía tan hermoso, y agradecía al cielo de que aquel sentimiento de miedo y duda no apareciera.

Luego de unos minutos, pero segundos para ambos, lograron separarse. El lord se dirigió a las puertas de su recamara para salir, pero no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a su Rin

- Baja a comer, te veré en los jardines –Rin asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa dulce, éste más que satisfecho, salió de la habitación.

Rin posó sus manos en sus labios, que parecían arder, a pesar de que fueron presionados por otros hace unos momentos, que adicta se había vuelto, pensó riendose. Sinceramente aquella actividad la realizaban todas las noches, y gran casi todas las mañanas.

Recordó lo que vivieron hace unas hora, al principio inesperado, luego maravilloso, al final embarazoso e incómodo. La cara de su amo no tenía precio, jamás había visto tal expresión de desconcierto y vergüenza, y se le añadió la ira cuando ella había explotado en carcajadas. ¡Se había ruborizado! Por supuesto que sí, aquellas manchas en las hermosas y varoniles mejillas lo delataban, que tierno y malhumorado se veía, parecía un niño pescado haciendo algúna travesura.

Rin se juró que volvería a sacar aquella expresión de su amo, claro, no con aquella situación, y no de la misma manera. Pero deseaba con fervor volver a ver aquellas manchas rojizas en sus pómulos. Le hacían ver tan adorable.

Rin dio vueltas dejandose caer en el futón, riendose cantarinamente, recordando aquellas imágenes, haciendolas revivir en cada sentido.

…

El lord de las Tierras del Oéste atravesaba los pasillos a paso lento, escuchando a lo lejos la risa tintineante y hermosa de Rin, grabandola en su interior, y dandose consuelo para poder permanecer unos instantes sin ella.

- ¡Sesshomaru-sama! ¡Oh! –Sesshomaru se rió internamente, vió a su lacayo desplomarse a sus pies, con el sudor corriendole por toda la cara verdusca, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- Jaken, ¿hiciste lo que te ordené? –Preguntó el Daiyoukai, con su característico tono intimidante, nada como el miedo de Jaken en la mañana, bueno… además de las tiernas miradas de Rin al despertar, o sus besos tan dulces…

- Sí, amo. Se encuentra en su escritorio, amo, amo –Jaken notó como la mirada de su frío amo se tornaba lejana y con un brillo peculiar en los ojos. ¡El mundo está de cabeza! Rin si que era una bruja, había cambiado completamente a su amo.

- Recoje esto. Dos días, ¿entendido? –Ordenó Sesshomaru, siguiendo su camino, retomando su gruesa máscara llena de frialdad

- Sí, amo –Jaken se dirigió en dirección opuesta, para ir hacía los establos en busca de Ah-Un, a buscar más y más "cosas" para Rin. Eran las tareas más abundantes que su amor le ordenaba hacer, recoger pedidos de kimonos para Rin, joyas, espejos, y más kimonos. Que deprimente, tantos años sirviendole, y ahora siendo Ministro se encontraba buscando obsequios para la mocosa, cuando debería realizar tareas dignas de su puesto.

…

Sesshomaru se adentró a su estudio, con una visible mueca de disgusto, la latente sensación de estar junto a ella, cada segundo, apretandola a su pecho,se le hacía insoportable, no estaba acostumbrado a necesitar. Tenía todo donde y cuando quiera, pero su princesa estaba primero, por supuesto, y ella necesitaba comer.

Se sentó en su enorme asiento, cubierto por una piel de dragón chino rojo, fue un contrincante de su padre hace siglos, la pelea que se desarrolló fue la primera que el presenció, contempló como su padre, agil, velóz, y poderosamente atacaba y finalmente vencía, reclamando el cadaver del líder como trofeo. Desde aquel día había emprendido los esfuerzos y entrenamientos para superar a su padre.

La ingenuidad e inocencia se le hacían refrescantes, era tan solo un niño, aquellas luchas se le hacían tan lejanas.

Recorrió con la mirada la estancia, buscando el encargo de Jaken, y luego enfocó la vista en una tela cubierta por un azúl imperial ceñida con un hilo plateado, ese era. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a donde se encontraba la bolsa, la abrió y allí estaban. Eran kimonos, pero kimonos especiales, los había encargado especialmente para su princesa. Cogió uno y lo alzó quedando a la altura de su rostro, era ligeramente transparente, lo suficiente para ver el cuerpo de Rin, era de rojo sangre, su altura probablemente le llegaría hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Al lado del escote, estaba bordado la figura de un inuyoukai, él. Sonrió ante esto, hasta las prendas de Rin denotaban que ella era únicamente suya. Aunque estas prendas solo las vería él, ya se hallaba ansioso para verlas en el cuerpo de su esposa.

Recordó lo que vivió hace una hora con su princesa, había sido lo más vengonzoso que había sufrido en su vida, y vaya que ha vivido.

Habían terminado, Rin se hallaba respirando agitadamente encima de él, presionando toda su gloriosa y sensual figura contra la de él. El sudor emanaba de ambos, aumentando la temperatura y ofreciendoles una forma más de conectarse.

Sesshomaru, luego de unos instantes, recordó cuando despertó, se hallaba algo confundido, ya que una serie de imágenes antes de encontrar a su princesa besandole con fervor, le habían dejado petrificado. ¿Acaso él…? No, IMPOSIBLE, se gritó internamente.

El daiyoukai se irguió en la cama, alarmando a su humana que aún se hallaba encima de él, pero éste no estaba más que consternado, en shock. ¿Acaso había estado soñando y… dijo… o… hizo… _algo_?

Su rostro se convirtió en la reencarnación del asombro, era imposible que él, Sesshomaru, Lord de las Tierras del Oéste, se hubiera rebajado de tal manera, ¡HABÍA TENIDO UN SUEÑO HUMEDO, Y CON RIN PRESENCIANDOLO!

Miró a Rin, preguntandole mudamente si aquello era cierto, los labios de ella se curvaron, apretandose posteriormente, para luego explotar en carcajadas, resonando en las enormes paredes de la habitación.

Una furia se instaló en su interior, ¡QUE HUMILLACIÓN!, y se le agregaba las risas de Rin, su princesa se estaba burlando de él.

Tomó las caderas desnudas de la humana, y la ladeó recostandola en el futón, no se molestó en cubrirse cuando se levantó, ingnorando las carcajadas de Rin, que a cada momento, se volvían débiles, para luego desaparecer, la falta de aliento le impedían volver a emerger.

- Vístete –Ordenó el youkai, dirigiendose hacia una de las alas privadas de la enorme habitación para vestirse él también.

- Amo, por favor, lo siento tanto –Rin se incorporó y siguió a su amo, el cual se hallaba ya con la parte baja de su vestuario. Miró de reojo elcuerpo desnudo de su esposa, ligeramente tapado por los tiernos brazos de ella, hubiera querido volver a poseerla, pero la vergüenza inmensa le impedía mirarla. Que débil.

- Amo, etto… me gustó, lo siento –Rin le abrazó por detrás, y besó su espalda desnuda

Sesshomaru salió de aquel recuerdo, aún con vergüenza, pero… Si ella le había complacido aquello, que se quedara así.

Cerró la bolsa amarrando de nuevo el hilo, la guardó en su manga izquierda, y salió del estudio.

Rin…

Sesshomaru se encaminaba hacía los jardines, para reúnirse con su princesa, la razón de su existir, porque ella es lo que le había hecho saber que tenía un corazón y que podía llegar a amar.

* * *

**AUTORA**

Hellou, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Este fic propablemente no tenga fin, ya que se trata de más o menos 'one-shots', pequeños relatos romanticos y cómicos entre Sessh y Rin en el palacio. Pronto vendrán sus hijos, etc. Espero subir el próximo 'cap' pronto ^^ Dejen sus reviews ^^ Bay

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi


	2. Consentir

Velos de Alegría

Por: J.K. Bleu

* * *

CONSENTIR

¿Acaso no volverían los viejos tiempos? No, todo había cambiado, desde que entró aquella mocosa, insufrible e inmadura, absolutamente todo había cambiado. Mi tiempo se veía sometido a ella, siempre. Si no tengo que correr a buscar kimonos, es cuidarla ¡Cuando hay cientos de guardías en este palacio! ¡Por qué yo!

Rin se hallaba recogiendo flores en los jardines del palacio, se sentía tan felíz en aquel mágico lugar. Recordó cuando llegó al palacio, los jardines, acompañados de prados majestuosos y pequeños bosques, era hermoso, pero no había tantas flores. Desde que inició su estadía, dedicó cierto tiempo en plantar junto con Naoko flores de todos los colores, formas y olores, cortesía de su amo.

Rin estaba recogiendo unas flores para su habitación, bueno… la habitación de su principe. Aunque algo fastidiaba aquel precioso panorama primaveral, los constantes regaños de Jaken.

- Abuelo Jaken, ¿qué sucede? ¿ahora hablas solo? –Preguntó Rin con voz cantarina. Jaken abrió sus ojos enormes y amarillentos increiblemente, tratando se asustar a la tierna humana que se hallaba en frente de él.

- ¡Niña insolente! ¿cómo te atreves? –Rin hizo una pausa en su labor y fijó la vista en el sapo.

- ¿Por qué ese humor, Abuelo Jaken? Deberías estar contento, ¡saldremos! –Rin, con la felicidad brotando por cada uno de sus poros, juntó sus manitas rosadas y dio aplausos

- Ese es exactamente el problema, mi amo perderá el tiempo contigo en este viaje, le distraerás –Reclamó Jaken

- No lo haré, y tampoco permitiré que me deje a tu cuidado al menos que sea estrictamente necesario, además, sabes que puedo cuidarme sola–Rin se irguió orgullosa, sus experiencias de hace unos meses le probaron que ya es oficialmente una sacerdotisa.

- ¡Bah! Tonterías, no sabes cuidarte sola, para nada

- ¿Ah, no? ¡Quién fue la que le salvó de aquellos youkais! ¡Yo! ¡Puedo cuidarme sola! ¡Soy una sacerdotisa!

- ¿Enserio? Oh, y… ¿Dónde está aquel traje rojo y blanco que usan aquellas brujas? –Rin estaba roja como un tomate, su expresión amenazaba con explotar, odiaba que Jaken la menospreciara, empequeñeciendo su poder. Y ese poder no era asombroso, pero lo suficiente para enorgullecerse.

Jaken empezó a enúmerar aquellas veces que cometió errores, cuando su amo la salvaba, y como ella terminaba disculpandose por su torpeza.

Rin, con los humos en la cabeza, cogió unas piedritas a su costado y se las lanzó a Jaken, con una impotencia enorme, volvió a coger más piedritas para luego lanzarlas contra aquel viejo verde, que gritaba lo débil y torpe que era. Pero la gota que derramó el vaso…

- …¡INCLUSO SESSHOMARU-SAMA TE CONSIDERA DEBIL! ¡POR ESO ME DEJA A TU CUIDADO! ¡ERES DEBIL Y TORPE! –Rin dejó de bombardear al lacayo, aquellas piedritas que apretaban sus dedos las dejó caer al suelo verde, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos achocolatados, mientras que se incorporaba y se adentraba al castillo corriendo, buscando consuelo en la soledad, sin aquellos regaños, que en su interior, creían que eran verdad.

…

Sesshomaru se hallaba oculto entre unos árboles a cierta distancia de Rin y Jaken, observando. Pretendía acercarse a Rin y hacerle compañía como solía hacerlo todas las tardes, pero ahora se encontraba con Jaken, y una conversación que surgía entre ellos dos le había llamado la atención.

- No lo haré, y tampoco permitiré que me deje a tu cuidado al menos que sea estrictamente necesario, además, sabes que puedo cuidarme sola –Sesshomaru se sintió orgulloso de su princesa, Rin era muy testaruda, pero no le gustaba depender de nadie, lo cual era un rasgo de fuerza que el daiyoukai apreciaba mucho de ella.

La conversación de aquellos dos empezó a tornarse discusión, para después convertirse en una lucha de Rin contra Jaken.

Sesshomaru apretó los puños a sus costados, odiaba aquella actitud de Jaken con su princesa. Sabía que la apreciaba, pero en ocasiones la insultaba de tal manera que provocaba cortar su cuello con Bakusaiga.

Los ojos del daiyoukai se abrieron como platos al contemplar como Rin lanzaba piedritas a Jaken, se sentía orgulloso e impresionado a la vez.

- …¡INCLUSO SESSHOMARU-SAMA TE CONSIDERA DEBIL! ¡POR ESO ME DEJA A TU CUIDADO! ¡ERES DEBIL Y TORPE! –Sesshomaru, como si le hubieran incrustado una daga en el corazón, observó como aquella impotencia de su princesa pabasa a convertirse en tristeza, acompañada de lágrimas que salían a cantaros por sus hermosos ojos.

¡LO MATARIA!

Rin dejó caer aquellas piedras al suelo para correr hacia el castillo.

No era cierto aquello. El consideraba a Rin muy fuerte y decidida, era todo lo que él no era, e incluso era fuerte en aquello que tampoco él no era.

Y aquel poder espiritual era de mucha utilidad, sino hubiera sido por aquel poder, Rin no sería inmortal ahora.

Sesshomaru salió del escondite de aquellos árboles para acercarse a paso lento al castillo, pero tomó un pequeño desvío, se acercó a su lacayo y lo pateó, provocando que éste volara por los aires, posiblemente aterrizando a metros de allí.

Retomó su camino dirigiendose hacía el castillo, abriendose paso por aquellos pasillos, en dirección hacia sus aposentos.

…

- ¡Bien hecho! Jaken es un idiota –Naoko alzó en alto el cuchillo que llevaba en su mano, con maldad burlona en sus ojos dorados

- Yo también me alegro, pero es indebido reírse del mal ajeno –Dijo Suzume

- Eres tan dulce Suzume. Pero siendo mayor que yo, estas tan equivocada –Se rió Naoko

- Naoko, basta. Como sea, espero que el amo esté consolando a Rin, aquello la molestó notablemente

- Por supuesto. Es normal que Jaken siempre refunfuñe y le diga insolente y blabla, pero lo que lastimó a Rin fue que le dijera que para Sesshomaru-sama fuera débil y torpe

- Lo sé, –Suzume soltó un suspiro, dejando entrever el estrés- Sesshomaru-sama es muy importante para ella, aunque no me creí nada de eso

- ¡Yo tampoco! Se que el amo piensa que ella es fuerte, y lo es

- Bueno, olvidemos esto. No debemos cuchichear aquello que no es nuestro asunto, mi querida Rin estará bien. Ahora debemos preparar todo para su viaje, empezemos

- Bien

Ambas youkais volvieron a picar patatas, riendose en internamente al recordar aquella impresionante patada del amo hacia su lacayo. ¡Inolvidable!

…

La brisa primaveral junto con los rayos débiles del atardecer se adentraban por los ventanales de la enorme habitación, enmarcando la silueta de la princesa en el futón.

Rin aún no dejaba de llorar, aquella molestia había sido reemplazada por un profundo dolor. Una vocecita en su interior, aquella positiva y cantarina le decía que todo aquello era mentira, que su principe la consideraba fuerte y que ella superaba en demacía cualquier youkai.

Recordó aquella youkai que había visitado a Sesshomaru hace unos días, Kumiko Rokuro, era extranjera, y dotada con una belleza inmensa. Era rubia, ojos rojos, piel ligeramente bronceada y un cuerpo curvado.

Rin caminaba al lado de su principe por los jardines, disfrutando de aquel paisaje primaveral que empezaba a surgir, la vegetación a su alrededor empezaba a florecer, mientras que ésta se encontraba cubierta por copitos centellantes de hielo.

- Sesshomaru-sama, que hermoso –El daiyoukai se detuvo, a su vez deteniendo a Rin debido a que ésta tenía un brazo enroscado en el del youkai.

- ¿Qué sucede, Sesshomaru-sama? –Sesshomaru aspiró levemente, y enfocó la mirada en un muro del castillo. A Rin le costó un poco visualizar aquella sombra, pero no tardó mucho, porque ésta empezaba a salir a la lúz, mostrandose ante éstos dos.

- Sesshomaru, querido –La mujer se acercó hasta ambos y le dedicó una sonrisa frívola a Rin- Así que los rumores son ciertos –La youkai soltó un suspiro y enfocó su vista en la del daiyoukai. Rin se estremeció, sentía que sobraba en aquella conversación de uno. Rin trató –disimuladamente- de soltarse del agarre de su amo, pero él no la dejó.

- ¿Humana, huh? Tengo que admitirlo, es preciosa –Aquellas palabras sonaron desagradables en el daiyoukai y la humana, como si fueran un insulto o burla.

- ¿Qué es todo esto, Kumiko? –Habló por fin Sesshomaru, viendo fijamente a la youkai con una expresión nada amistosa, incluso en él.

- No es de caballeros esto, Sesshomaru. Deberías…-Kumiko hizo un gesto con la mano, mostrando que la humana se retirara. La paciencia de Sesshomaru llegó hasta allí, por lo que incitó a que Rin continuase caminando junto a él, dejando a la youkai con la palabra en la boca a sus espaldas- Sesshomaru, te veré en tu biblioteca en diez minutos –Kumiko se encaminó hasta la biblioteca del daiyoukai, ingnorando por completo aquel gruñido que éste le había lanzado.

El daiyoukai y la humana se adentraron a los pasillos del castillo, y cuando se hallaron lo suficientemente ocultos

- Sesshomaru-sama, etto… no se moleste, yo puedo volver… -Rin se vio interrumpida cuando unos brazos la apretaron y unos labios tibios y duros como el mármol besaron los suyos.

Aquel beso no fue apasionado ni largo, fue tierno y entrecortado. Sesshomaru introducía levemente su lengua en la cavidad de aquellos labios que él tanto amaba, ella le recibía más que gustosa, dichosa. Rin no pudo rodear su cuello con sus brazos, ya que éstos se hallaban en el pecho musculoso de su principe, agradeció que no llevara la armadura ese día, habría sido incómodo.

- Lo amo –Dijo Rin entre los labios del youkai, él recibió aquellas dos palabras como si fueran un antídoto ante su mal genio por aquella molesta visita, y como una caricia que alimentaba aquel amor que sentía por ella.

Ambos se separaron –con gran dificultad- y se miraron fijamente.

- Te veré en nuestros aposentos, esperame ahí –Sesshomaru se giró y se encaminó hasta su biblioteca

Rin, con pasos saltarines, se dirigió hasta la habitación de su principe y ella, con el corazón latiendo como nunca.

…

Sesshomaru abrió las enormes puertas de su biblioteca privada, y encontró la youkai alcón sentada en la alfombra blanca de centro.

- Mi querido –Dijo Kumiko, levantando la cabeza y dejando que su cabellera dorada callese por toda su espalda.

El daiyoukai se encaminó hasta su escritorio, rodeando a la youkai sin dedicarle una mirada, lo cual la molestó enormemente. Sesshomaru se sentó en aquel enorme sillón y arqueó una ceja, esperando que la youkai hablara.

- ¿No quieres darme una bienvenida?, cierto. Olvidé que estás _casado_ –Kumiko pronunció la última palabra con sarcásmo en su voz, logrando molestar al daiyoukai

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Preguntó con un tono pasivo, ¡qué!, pensó Kumiko.

- Vengo de parte de tu madre, para que recapacites –Kumiko se acercó al inuyoukai, pero éste se levantó dirigiendose hasta las puertas

- ¡Sesshomaru! –Llamó Kumiko

El lord se detuvo en frente de las puertas, esperando a que hablara la youkai. Estaba arto, había jurado escuchar de sus fuentes que aquella repulsiva mujer había muerto, pero al parecer no era cierto.

- Sabes que te deseo, no me interesa si ya marcaste a otra mujer, aunque no vale porque es una maldita humana –Sesshomaru alargó su mano e intentó cortar el cuello de la youkai con su látigo venenoso, pero ésta evadió el ataque.

- Sesshomaru, recapacita. Soy poderosa y heredera. Además, no entiendo, me desnudé en frente de tí hace ochenta siglos, y no te inmutaste en lo absoluto, solamente dijiste "el sexo son asuntos banales", y mirate ahora, ¡acostandote con una asquerosa humana!

Ese fue el último comentario que Sesshomaru soportaría, porque inmediatamente se giró y tomó el cuello de Kumiko y lo apretó, no la estranguló, pero lo suficiente para hacerla suplicar perdón. Sesshomaru soltó su cuello y se dirigió de nuevo a las puertas para luego salir por ellas.

- Te dejaré pasar esto, Sesshomaru. Pero no te dejaré escapar esta vez de mí, si una humana pudo, yo también

…

Rin se hallaba en los aposentos de su principe, como había prometido, esperaba a su amo, con una sonrisa embozada por su tierna boca, estaba sentada en uns cojínes al lado de un enorme ventanal, admirando la hermosa vista.

- Rin

- Sesshomaru-sama, ha vuelto –Dijo Rin, Sesshomaru se conmovió, ella utilizó _aquel_ tono, aquel infantil, tierno y dulce tono.

Sesshomaru se acercó hasta su princesa, la cual aún estaba sentada. Esperó a que su amo se acercara completamente, éste la alzó en sus brazos y presionó sus labios contra los de ella.

El youkai depositó con delicadeza a Rin en el mullido futón, los cabellos negros de ella se esparcían por la enorme sábana blanca, sus labios rosados embozaban una sonrisa timida, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, y su cuerpo se curvaba sensualmente, insinuandose.

Sesshomaru enfocó la vista en el kimono de su princesa, ese día llevaba uno rosado con detalles blancos, se veía tan adorable y hermosa. Removió la parte alta, descubriendo sus hombros, pero él quería más, así que se dispuso a remover totalmente la parte alta, sus ojos se entrecerraron, la vista era maravillosa, sus hombros, sus tiernos y rosados pechos, su estómago, que menuda era, tan pequeña y frágil. Se recostó al lado de ella, y con su mano derecha se dispuso a palmear aquella tierna carne. Empezó por cuello, descendiendo por su hombro izquierdo para deslizar su mano entre sus pechos hasta llegar a su estómago. Rin trataba de controlar su respiración, su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. Su espalda se arqueó ante el contacto de aquella tibia mano en su pecho derecho. Sesshomaru, primero lo toco por encima, presionandolo levemente, luego lo delineó para después tocar aquella punta rosada fresa con su garra. Los pechos de Rin no eran para nada pequeños, eran grandes, pero no excesivamente, eran blanquecinos tapeados con tonos rosados, y su punta era de un color fresa. Luego de mimar aquel posó su mano en el izquierdo, utilizando las mismas cariñosas atenciones, porque Rin merecía eso. A los de su especie, de hecho, a todos, era absurdo satisfacer a la embra, ya que solo era apareamiento. Pero él había cambiado, y aunque hace unos meses creyó que se había debilitado, fue todo lo contrario, había renacido en cada aspecto y se había vuelto más poderoso en cuerpo y alma. Acariciar aquel cuerpo era lo mejor que concebía él, además de besarlo y lamerlo.

Y aquel camino que había iniciado con su mano, posteriormente lo delineó con su lengua. Cuando llegó hasta sus pechos, se incorporó hasta quedar encima de ella, con ambas manos, juntó aquellos pechos, presionandolos contra su rostro, y moviendolos contra éste. Aquello era el cielo, tener a Rin de aquella manera no se comparaba con nada, absolutamentee nada. Rin había posado sus manos en la cabeza del youkai, incitandolo a presionar más. El, con los pechos presionados en su rostro, sacó la lengua, era hora de catarlos. Su lengua lisa recorrió cada parte de aquellos pechos, saboreandolos y mordiendolos delicadamente, provocando que leves gémidos salieran de los labios de Rin.

Aquellos instantes se dedicaron a eso, consentir a Rin. Sesshomaru dejó a un lado sus necesidades y se concentró únicamente en aquello, pensó que Rin se sentiría lástimada después de haber presenciado aquella conversación con Kumiko, ella merecía ser mimada después de eso.

…

Rin se limpió las lágrimas ante aquel recuerdo, como él la había tocado aquel día, como besaba su cuerpo con tanto aplomo y dulzura. El era perfecto en todos los sentidos, y ella era digna de él, estaba segura de eso. No era débil para nada.

- Rin

- Sesshomaru-sama, ¡hola! –Rin saltó del futón hacía los brazos del daiyoukai, los cuales la apretaron posesivamente.

- Como lo extrañé, ¿Cuándo partiremos, ahora, más tarde…? Estoy tan ansiosa… -Ese parloteo cantarino duró más, pero él se había apoderado de los labios de la humana con una dulzura y pasión deliciosa.

Definitivamente el viaje se retrasaría, pero ella valía la pena. Recordando que hace unos momentos el estúpido de su lacayo la había ofendido, pensó que tendría que mimarla, como se merecía, y con aquellos tiernos tratos, inició su labor.

* * *

**AUTORA**

Hellou, espero que les haya gustado.

Leí sus maravillosos reviews, ¡Gracias! Me disculpo por unos errores de ortografía y de coherencia en el cap anterior, no me di cuenta hasta que lo leí ya subido, y volver a subirlo... bueno ya se imaginarán.

Para que no quede nada suelto, en los próximos caps aparecerá de nuevo Kumiko, _el kimono rojo_, y las primeras visitas de Inuyasha y Kagome con sus hijos.

Otra cosita más, los hijos de Inuyasha y Kagome en cada fic son Etsu y Ryo, y son gemelos, en mi primer fic Pétalos de Cristal, aparece Ume, eso lo agregué, pero ella no nacerá después de unos años más. Ya que quiero que cada cosa tenga su secuencia, y los de Sessh y Rin, bueno... emergerán en otro fic, el cual estará entrelazado con este. Aquí solo leeran experiencias divertidas, INTERMINABLES.

Cualquier idea que se les ocurra ¡por favor! Mencionenla, me gustaría poner más comedia, los próximos caps son **Melodías** y **Obsequio Eterno**.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi


	3. Melodías

Velos de Alegría

Por: J.K. Bleu

* * *

MELODIAS

- Suzume-sama, gracias –Dijo Rin

- Llámame Suzume, dulzura. No te gustaría que yo te llamase Rin-sama, ¿oh, sí? –Rin se retractó de inmediato, recordaba que anteriormente, en los primeros días cuando empezó vivir en el palacio, la llamaban así, pero sentía que no estaba en su derecho, y era incómodo.

- No, etto… Suzume, jeje. Naoko gracias por empacar, es que… -Rin se ruborizó ante la distracción del día anterior, se suponía que ella debía empacar.

- Jeje, Suzume vieja –Naoko se vio interrumpida por un golpecito en su costado, cortesía de Suzume- ¡Ah! No te preocupes, Rin. Estabas ocupada, además, te empaqué tus favoritos, y todo lo necesario para tu aseo, también tu espejo y…-Suzume le tapó la boca, pero Naoko seguía parloteando aún así. Rin se rió ante sus damas, eran maravillosas.

Sesshomaru se encontraba a cierta distancia, esperando que su princesa terminara de hablar con las sirvientas. Jaken, estaba al lado de Ah-Un, alejandose lo más posible de su amo, el cual todavía sentía furia hacia él.

Sesshomaru ya tenía un castigo para su lacayo, uno que era mejor que patearlo mil veces seguidas.

- ¡Adiós, Suzume, Naoko! ¡Gracias! –Rin se había montado en Ah-Un, y tenía a Jaken a su lado. Sesshomaru se levitó en el aire, con su princesa y lacayo a su espalda.

…

- _Flores aquí… flores allá… en todas partes… qué más da, porque yo lo quiero así… mi paisaje es así… lindo… lindo… lalala…_-Rin, con la brisa fresca y pura acariciando su cara, cantaba sin parar. Habían descendido hace unas horas para empezar a caminar, mientras cantaba, danzaba, dando vueltas con los brazos en alto, recibiendo aquella energía de la naturaleza, transformandola para sacarla, y hacerla sentir a sus compañeros, los cuales, uno estaba más que irritado, típico.

- Abuelo Jaken, vamos, ¡cante conmigo! –Jaken abrió la boca para protestar, pero su amo le había lanzado _la mirada_, tuvo que ceder.

- _Flores aquí… flores allá… en todas partes… qué más da, porque yo lo quiero así… mi paisaje es así… lindo… lindo… lalala… _-Ambos cantaron al unísono, Rin danzaba alrededor de Jaken, mareandolo.

Sesshomaru se sentía pacifico, con una paz inmensa. Sabía que Rin le gustaba viajar, era como una ave, que deseaba volar, danzando en el cielo, en vez de quedarse en su nido. Vio de reojo a su princesa, danzaba y cantaba, tan felíz y dichosa, como si fuera ajena a todo pelígro alrededor de ella. Así lo quería él, porque la protegía, ella no debía preocuparse de nada, solamente por cantar y danzar.

- _Estoy tan felíz… cómo es que terminé así… porque mi paisaje es así… lindo…lindo…nanana… Sesshomaru-samaaaa –_Jaken sintió un escalofrío al escuchar el nombre de su amo en aquella tintineante melodía, sonaba tan raro, escalofriante- …_nanana… pajarito pajarito… me haces sonrojar… llévame contigo… para cantar… mi cabello se agita sin parar… por que es lindo… lindo… lalala… me llamo Rin… y canto sin parar… nananana… y… lalalala… _fin –La última palabra se quedó flotando en el aire, el corte de aquella melodía fue cómico, parar tan repentina mente.

Sesshomaru se detuvo en un umbral, se dirigió hasta un árbol y se recostó en el tronco de éste.

- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Desde arriba! _Flores aquí…_ Abuelo Jaken, vamos, cantar sola es aburrido. Esta bien, una que a usted le guste. –Rin tomó una bocanada de aire y reinició su canto- _Abuelo Jaken… dígame por qué está tan feo, dígame por qué está tan feo, siendo usted tan pequeño. _¿Le gustó? Se llama Jaken-feo. –Rin se rió cantarinamente, sabía que eso molestaría a Jaken, lo cual acertó, porque éste empezó a refunfuñar.

- Ahora, mmm… la de Sesshomaru-sama –Rin supuso que su amo estaría dormido, a causa de que sus párpados se hallaban cerrados, pero él estaba completamente despierto, escuchando cada palabra que ambos decían.

- _Sessho…maru… Sessho…maru… lindo suena así… verlo dormir es para mí… lindo lindo se ve así… lalalala… nananana… me gusta como habla… lalalala… porque es tan lindo… nananana… sus ojos… dorados son… como la lúz en su corazón… nananana_. ¿Le gustó, Abuelo Jaken? Se llama Sessho-maru –Rin dio aplausos ante su espontáneo don, cantar.

Sesshomaru estaba riendose internamente, su nombre, tan temido y pelígroso para otros youkais, ahora sonaba cantarín y gracioso en la voz de su princesa. _Sessho-maru._ Qué ocurrencias las de su princesa.

- Rin –Llamó el youkai, Rin y Jaken se estremecieron, juraban que estaba dormido.

- ¿Si? Sesshomaru-sama

- No has cantado la tuya –Rin se le abrieron los ojos, brillando más que nunca.

- Etto… sí. –Rin se aclaró la garganta y volvió a tomar aire para volver a cantar- _Rin Rin… que bonita es… como un cerezo ella es… lalalala…nananana… ama a Sessho-sesho-ma-maruuu… le gusta la luna contemplar… lalalalalala… porque es como el sol en la oscuridad._ ¿Le gusto, Sesshomaru-sama?

Sesshomaru pensó que era maravillosa, pero era hora de iniciar el castigo para su lacayo y darle un maravilloso regalo a Rin.

* * *

**AUTORA**

Hellou, espero que les haya gustado. Este capi es pequeño, pero inmediatamente subiré el siguiente, de allí tendrán que esperar un poquito, jeje. Les comento que estoy continuando **Hilos de Esperanza**, pronto subiré el siguiente cap. ^^ Baybay

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi


	4. Obsequio Eterno

Velos de Alegría

Por: J.K. Bleu

* * *

OBSEQUIO ETERNO

La noche empezaba a hacer acto de presencia, cuando la gama de colores azúl empezaba a cubrir el cielo. Las estrellas ya emergían y la luna llena poco a poco se alzaba en el cielo, iluminando mágicamente el bosque.

Rin se soltó aquella coleta con la que había sostenido su cabellera negra, si que necesitaba su baño, había unas aguas termales allí y aprovechó la ocasión, a su vez, utilizó sus nuevos aceites y esponjas. Su cuerpo estaba fresco y limpio.

Se sentó al lado del enanito verde y posó sus manos cerca de la fogata. Se desilusionó al notar que su amo no había vuelto, esperaba poder dormir en su regazo, aunque no hiciese frío.

- Abuelo Jaken, ¿Sabe usted de qué se trata esta viaje? –Preguntó Rin

- No –_Tarda demasiado, tarda demasiado_, pensaba Jaken. Rin sabía que Jaken estaba preocupado, pero aquella constante preocupación era banal, ya que al amo era imposible que le sucediera algo. Llevaban dos días fuera del palacio, pero no se habían alejado demasiado, ya que los hermosos prados aún se hallaban en los alrededores. Soltó un suspiro y empezó a cepillar su cabellera.

Más tarde, ambos compañeros se dispusieron a dormir. Jaken captó unos ruidos entre los arbustos, por lo que se puso en alerta, pero

- ¡Ahhhhhhh! –Aquel grito hizo eco en el bosque, el fuego se había apagado repentinamente con una ráfaga de viento, y cuando Jaken salió de su aturdimiento, Rin no se hallaba allí.

- ¡RIN! ¡RIN! –Jaken gritaba pegando saltos, en un vano intento de volar. ¡Su amo lo mataría! ¡Le había llegado la hora! ¡RIN!

…

Rin se sentía fallecer, el único pensamiento que se hallaba en su mente era aquella oscuridad que había nublado su vista, sin embargo, por algúna razón no se sentía asustada. Sentía que unos brazos la cargaban, y que la brisa le azotaba el rostro.

El plan había salido a la perfección, había tomado a Rin con cautela sin que su estúpido lacayo se diera cuenta, ahora la tenía para él, y podía darle su obsequio. Aquello era muy cómico, había hecho ambas tareas al mismo tiempo, el castigo de Jaken, preocuparse toda la noche a sabiendas de que 'su amo' sin saber –supuestamente- nada sobre que Rin había desaparecido, y su princesa, la cual la complacería con su segundo mayor obsequio.

Notó que su princesa estaba ceñida en rostro y cuerpo, no había planeado eso. Descendió a tierra y abrazó con un poco más de fuerza a la criatura en sus brazos, ésta se estremeció, ella estaba asustada.

- Rin

Rin recibió esas palabras como si fueran la llave de unas cadenas que la aprisionaban, ella no estaba en pelígro. Abrió los ojos y vio como la persona a la que más amaba en su mundo la miraba, con un brillo peculiar en los ojos. Ella alzó sus brazos y los enroscó en el cuello del daiyoukai

- ¿Estabas asustada? –Preguntó el lord

- N-no, solo algo… sorprendida. Jeje, fue muy repentino –Rin levantó la cara hasta quedar muy cerca a la de su principe, chocandose con el aliento.

Sesshomaru la acomodó mejor entre sus brazos y empezó a caminar hacia una dirección desconocida para Rin. En cierto punto el daiyoukai se adentraba más y más entre los árboles, que aumentaban en cantidad, la lúz de la luna ya no alumbraba en lo absoluto, ahora estaba sumida en una oscuridad total. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sónido del viento, la respiración de su principe y el palpitar desbocado de su corazón.

- Sesshomaru-sama, etto… ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?

- Espera

El lord caminó unos metros más, se detuvó en medio de dos enormes árboles, Rin miraba aquel frente con gran interés, ¿qué podría ocultarse entre aquellos enormes árboles?

- Cierra los ojos –Ordenó el lord, Rin soltó una risita y con sus manos se tapó los ojos, aquel acto a Sesshomaru le pareció infantil y tierno.

El daiyoukai se abrió paso entre aquellos árboles y se adentró en aquel mágico lugar, el santuario de Rin.

- Rin, ya puedes ver –Informó el lord, ella se quitó lentamente las manos de rostro y contempló un enorme prado, era mágnifico.

Aquel lugar se extendía como un campo, los únicos árboles que habían eran los que estaban a sus espaldas, de resto, todo era absolutamente abierto. Habían varios rios pequeños, con su agua cristalina teñida por el color del cielo. Las flores enmarcaban cada rincón del paisaje, habían orquídeas, rosas, lirios, etc. Toda oscuridad había quedado atrás, porque en este panorama de sueño estaba increiblemente alumbrado por la lúz blanca y pura de la luna llena.

Rin se había bajado de los brazos de su amo y se dedicó a explorar aquel paisaje. Era maravilloso, como si los dioses lo hubieran creado para y por ella. Pero solo uno era el que hizo todo aquello.

Rin se giró para ver a su principe, con lágrimas en los ojos, se lanzó hasta los brazos de él. Pregúntandole mundamente qué sucedía.

- Todo esto, es tuyo –Dijo Sesshomaru, con un tono dulce pero a la vez simple, ella se merecía mucho más, incluso el universo no era suficiente. Pero sabía que esto soldaba parte de aquella deuda, esa que se inició cuando ella le dio su corazón.

- Sesshomaru-sama, esto…esto es demasiado, gracias, gracias –Rin apretaba su agarre, y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

Sesshomaru tomó las muñecas de Rin y la separó de su cuerpo, aún no terminaban. El daiyoukai la condujo unos metros más adelante, a cada paso, Rin podía conocer cada aspecto del lugar, los rios pequeños se eran como serpientes cristalinas, perdiendose en algún punto en el horizonte, las flores, de todos los colores, decoraban en demacía todo el lugar, el silencio… hasta el tenía sónido, era como una melodía muda que arrullaba aquella burbúja de felicidad.

Rin abrió los ojos como nunca lo había hecho al notar lo que se mostraba en frente de ella. Había un árbol de cerezos ligeramente pequeño, sus pétalos rosados se agitaban al compáz del viento, podía aspirar su dulce aroma. A su lado había una base de madera clara, encima había un futón de color marfíl, con almohadones blancos, esa estaba decorada con dos columnas, que en su cúspide sostenía un velo que caía sinuosamente cubriendo aquel recinto.

Rin, hipotizada, se acercó hasta ese lugar y con sus dedos rosados rozó aquella suave tela, alzó la vista y se encontró con una pequeña tela roja, parecía ser una especie de kimono, uno muy transparente. Rin se volteó para ver a su amo, que la contemplaba con una mirada cautelosa. Hacer el amor, en medio del bosque, que erótico le parecía. Pero posiblemente Rin no le pareciera lo mismo. El lord desterró aquellos pensamientos cuando su princesa hizo un gesto con la mano para que se le diera privacidad. Este comprendió y se giró, cerrando igualmente los ojos, la tentación era fuerte, aunque la paciencia es una virtud. Pronto.

Rin se agredeció internamente por haberse lavado, su cuerpo aún despedía olor a flores gracias a aquellas esponjas y aceites, de igual manera, su cuerpo aún conservaba aquella frescura y suavidad. Su cabellera estaba suave y ondeada. Se despojó de su kimono azúl, y le lanzó una vista a aquel 'kimono', si se le podía llamar así, solamente era una tela que no la taparía lo suficiente, era semitransparente, y ese tamaño, posiblemente le llegué hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas. Y el color rojo, tan intenso y provocativo, ¿le quedaría bien?

Cuando se había quitado cada una de sus prendas, a excepción de su ropa interior; una sola, la de abajo, suspiró inaudiblemente, era de color blanco aquella prendita, era dispareja con aquel kimono, tendría que quitarsela. La deslizó por sus piernas, finalmente se la quitó y la colocó junto us antiguos ropajes, cogió inmediatamente la tela roja, la deslizó por sus brazos finalmente –casi- cubriendo su cuerpo.

Sesshomaru aspiró el aroma que flotaba en el aire, el de su princesa, ligeramente mezclado con el suyo, y algo más, su esencia de mujer, que se intensificaba a cada segundo. Miró de reojo y notó que su princesa ya se hallaba con la prenda, era su turno. Inició despojandose de sus espadas y armadura, luego lo demás, dejandose solamente la parte de abajo, su estola aun se posaba en su hombro derecho.

Rin admiró el torso desnudo de su principe, bañado con el resplandor de la luna, y enmarcado por las pequeñas y pocas sombras que se le bendecía. Se giró y observó a su princesa, estaba sentada en el futón marfileño, con los brazos tapando sus pechos y las piernas, una encima de la otra, evocando un aura de sensualidad.

Sesshomaru endureció sus facciones, aquella silueta sensual y tierna se alzaba para hacerle perder el control, a pesar de que ella no se daba cuenta. Se acercó sigilosamente, Rin pudo admirar su pecho desnudo, tan trabajado y poderoso, y sus brazos, tan fortalecidos e imponentes, aquellos que la sostenían cuando su espalda se arqueaba de placer en las noches de pasión con él. Ella empezaba a sospechar, no, afirmar, que esta noche sería parte de aquella lista.

Rin cerró los ojos, esperando que su principe 'rompiera el hielo', como solía hacerlo normalmente. Sesshomaru, ya se hallaba en frente de ella, alargó su mano y acarició la ruborizada mejilla de su princesa. La intimidad de Rin empezaba a reaccionar, sentía un cosquilleo placentero en su vientre, que deseaba ser calmado, los brazos de ella, los cuales tapaban sus pechos debido a la transparencía de aquel kimono, los dejó caer a un lado de su cuerpo, dejando que su amo viera cada rincón de su cuerpo a través del color rojo. Sesshomaru se apoderó de los hombros de ella, y los empujó levemente, haciendola recostarse en ell futón, cuando ella cedió, él notó que no se había amarrado el kimono con la cinta, simplemente lo dejó abierto, perfecto.

Sesshomaru no soportó aquella vista, tomó el mentón de la mujer y presionó sus labios cotra los de ella, no había dulzura o delicadeza en aquel beso, era descontrolado, apasionado y voráz. Aquella brusquedad no era para nada molesta, él, con sus manos tomó las muñecas de Rin para colocarlas arriba de su cabeza, así era mejor la vista. Luego, hizo que Rin arquera su espalda, para que éste pudiese lamer toda el valle que se extendía desde sus pechos hasta su vientre.

Rin suspiraba a mercéd de aquellas caricias, los gémidos no se hicieron esperar cuando él invadió su intimidad con sus largos dedos. Sus piernas se sacudían ante aquellas constantes vibraciones, cortesía de aquellas caricias, que delineaban cada parte de su intimidad, pero sin dejar de atormentar su centro.

Sesshomaru se sentía dividido, deseaba dejarse llevar por sus instintos y poseerla, pero también deseaba complacerla. Ambas partes luchaban en su interior, y ningúna ganaba. Movía lentamente los dedos en la intimidad de su princesa, introduciendolos repentinamente en su cavidad para luego presionarlos en el centro de su placer.

Aquella noche transcurrió muy lentamente, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para que aquello que se desarrollaba entre ambos seres perdurara mucho más.

…

El sol empezaba a asomarse entre la ilera de árboles, los primeros rayos solares ensortijaban la vegetación estrecha.

Sesshomaru soltó una risita, aquella calma que viene después del sexo, era extenuante y le proporcionaba paz. Jamás, en los siglos de vida que llevaba vivo, había experimentado aquello. Hace años, creía que aquellas _necesidades_ eran débilidades, simples excusas para saciar tan estúpido instinto. Hasta que conoció a Rin, la que le ofreció no solo su amor incondicional, también su cuerpo y alma, porque ambos vienen entrelazados.

Rin se hallaba protegida por los protectores brazos de su principe, ella estaba de espaldas hacia él, lo cual le permitía verla de perfil, contemplaba como la respiración entraba y abandonaba la boca de Rin, sus labios rosados, levemente hinchados a causa de tantos besos, se hallaban entreabiertos. El se dedicaba a rozar su boca por su hombro, saboreando aquella piel suave y marmoleada. Todo había sido perfecto, Rin era tan humilde y buena, tan maravillosa en cada aspecto. Recordó como se había puesto a llorar cuando le mostró la sorpresa, sintió una punzada de miedo, fugázmente, por un momento había creído que no le agradó, pero todo eso se desterró, le había fascinado.

Quería complacerla en todo, cada cosa que ella desease, aunque sabía que estaba límitado, una de las causas, aquella voz infelíz y arrógante en su interior, que en ocasiones, predominaba en sus acciones, siempre decía que todas esas estúpidas acciones lo volvían débil. Pero le daba igual, todo aquel aprecio que se acumuló en su interior le brindó con el paso del tiempo más fortaleza.

Ahora, siendo uno de los youkais de mayor renombre en el país, los rumores círculaban más, había sido sometido por una humana. Aquellos estúpidos e ingenuos que abrieron su boca, insultando a su princesa, tuvieron una muerte lenta y tortuosa.

…

- ¡Keh! Pues no me interesa, en dos semanas es el cumpleaños de mis gemelos, ella está en el derecho de verles. Ese timador –Inuyasha endureció su tono de voz- Me las vá a pagar

- ¡Nuestros gemelos, Inuyasha! Y cálmate, Rin los verá, el que esté de viaje ahora no quiere decir que nuestro cuñado… –Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorpresivamente, no había quedado en claro que ¡NO! Se le dijera así- …Sesshomaru le impida verlos, además, él se ha comportado muy bien, las cartas que Rin envía lo prueba, y se le suma cuando conoció a sus sobrinos, les regaló ahhh… qué era… ¡ah! Sí, una espada y un perfume, fue tan atento, ¡hasta se dejó abrazar! No puedo creer que sigas hablando así después de todo lo que han pasado

- ¿Haber si entendí? ¿Nosotros, él y yo? Repítelo, Kagome

- Sip, TU HERMANO y tú, sin él no estariamos aquí –Inuyasha sintió un fuerte dolor en su corazón, aquella experiencia, estuvo a punto de perder a los tres amores de su vida, y lo peor es que es cierto, sin el estúpido, malvado, cruel, frío, timador, hermano, jamás habría podido salvarlos.

- ¿Terminaste? –Preguntó su esposa, su esposo había pensado en voz alta, diciendo cada insulto _decente_ contra su hermano.

- Sí, sí, ya entendí. Deberiamos escribirle, para que venga

- ¡Oh! ¡Sí! Que ella venga, porque no podriamos, etto… Inuyasha… no sé cómo decirlo, am…

- No, Kagome, dime que no lo hiciste, te lo imploro, dime que…-Kagome juntó sus dedos, acercandolos a su cara, tratando de ser lo más tierna posible, para calmar a su esposo, que ya estaba armando un berrinche.

- ¡NO, DEFINITIVAMENTE NO! ¡ME NIEGO A PISAR EL TERRITORIO DE AQUEL DESPRECIABLE…-Kagome mencionó la palabra mágica y su querido esposo se estampó contra el suelo.

- ¡Pues lo haremos! ¡El aceptó! ¡Y Ryo y Etsu ya han sido informados, y estan más que felices! –Kagome salió de la cabaña, buscando a Sango, una charla entre mujer y mujer le haría bien, su esposo era tan terco y testarudo. ¡IDIOTA!

Celebrarían los cumpleaños de sus bebés en el palacio de su cuñado, ¡le guste o no!

…

- Sesshomaru-sama –El lord y ella caminaban por los estrechos caminos hacía el palacio, él se volteó a verla y contempló como sus mejillas se enrojecían- Gracias, no sé como pagarle…

- Tonterías –Cortó él, de nuevo con aquello. Ella no debía nada, su único deber era amarle y ser felíz.

- Lo amo –Dijo Rin, ella no se dio cuenta cuando el daiyoukai se detuvo, para luego detenerla y robarle un beso de sus labios.

…

- Esto será bueno, muy bueno, Suzume. Nos reíremos mucho –Dijo Naoko maliciosamente, moviendo sus manos y entrelanzandolas.

- Deja aquella mirada, Naoko. Me asustas, y además, hay que ver si el amo lo permite, lo cual dudo mucho –Suzume tenía una carta en sus manos, que iba dirigida a ella, de parte de Kagome

"_Querida Suzume, te escribo para que ver si es posible visitar el palacio, Rin deseaba celebrar los cumpleaños de mis gemelos, pero aquí en la aldea reprochan mucho acerca de las celebraciones con youkais, sucedió algo y no podemos hacerlo. Quería saber si podemos ír, además, si Sesshomaru lo permite._"

- Mientes, si Rin lo pide, seguro el amo cederá –Refutó Naoko

- Tal vez, pero deja de cuchichear, el amo podría escucharte

- Y tú me salvarías

- Y luego, después de fallar, nos procesará juntas, gracias, hermana

- Te quiero

…

- ¡¿Qué? Jajajajaja, eso no sucederá, tonta, primero me caso con Suzume antes que eso ¡Auch! –Jaken recibió una patada, cortesía de Suzume. Rin estaba procesando aquello, pensando en la forma de pedirle a su amo que aceptara que Inuyasha-sama y Kagome-sama vinieran.

- ¡APUESTA! ¡Tres monedas de oro a que el amo cede! –Gritó Naoko

- Naoko, cállate. Rin, querida, yo creo también que aceptará, pero recuerda que…

- Sí, lo sé. Pero tengo que intentar, aunque no debo preocuparme, el no desprecia a los gemelos, cuando los conoció, fue muy amable y tierno

- Sí, cuando lo contaste, no creí que estuviesemos hablando del mismo youkai, Rin –Dijo Naoko

- Como sea, ¡estoy aquí! El amo no permitirá que ese estúpido de Inuyasha pise su palacio –Gritó Jaken

- Tengo que intentarlo.

…

Sesshomaru había escuchado cada palabra de aquella conversación, ¡maldición! No tenía remedio, Rin nunca pedía nada, nunca, y siempre se quejaba de que le daba demasiado, ahora le pediría algo y él no puede negarse, precisamente por eso.

Y como habían escuchado, ella le preguntó si ese Inuyasha podían venir junto con su mujer y sus crías. El, por supuesto accedió.

Naoko se ganó tres monedas de oro, hasta Suzume se rió, Jaken quedó como el sapo que era.

En dos semanas vendrían sus amigos.

* * *

**AUTORA**

Hellou, lo siento, hubiera querido subirlo _más tarde_, pero jeje... ya quería ver sus caras ^^

El próximo ya llegan Inuyasha y Kagome, le agradezco infinitamente su reviews, ¡ah! un paquete entero de gracias, besos, abrazos, y MAS para RominaZ, que me proporcionó unas ideas fantásticas que serán plasmadas en el proximo cap. Baybay

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi


	5. Enfrentamientos

Velos de Alegría

Por: J.K. Bleu

* * *

ENFRENTAMIENTOS

Los días transcurrían rápidamente, como si el acontecimiento gritara por suceder.

El palacio entero; mayores, soldados y la servidumbre, todos estaban consternados, la mayoría sentía recelo ante los visitantes que pronto visitarían el castillo. Se desconocía los motivos por los cuales su amo –despiadado y frío- invitó a su hermano hanyou.

No obstante, no se atrevieron a preguntar, apreciaban sus vidas cómo para arriesgarse a eso.

…

Sesshomaru junto a su princesa estaban reunidos en uno de los jardines, el de la ala sur era el más privado. Solían recostarse en los árboles de cerezos, él se dedicaba a sentarse, cuidarla y 'participar' en las actividades de ella, las cuales se sometían en regar las florecillas, recojerlas, hacer coronillas con ellas, etc.

Justamente ella estaba preparando una para él, a cierta distancia, empezó a realizar su trabajo. Recolectó varías flores blancas con azúles, de todos los tipos. Luego buscó ramitas para entrelazar las flores y darle forma.

Sesshomaru visualizaba como su princesa iba de un rincón a otro, sin detenerse, y cuando finalmente lo hizo comenzó a realizar un supuesto oficio. Se rió internamente, su pequeña Rin aun se hallaba ahí, la adorable, floral, preciosa y perfecta princesa para él.

Con su labor ya terminada se encaminó hasta su principe y se posicionó enfrente de él.

- Sesshomaru-sama –Llamó ella. El centró su rostro y contempló como ella le dedicó una sonrisa, seguidamente le colocó en su cabeza una especie de corona- Felíz día –Ella posó un beso en la mejilla de él para luego recostarse en su estola, con un rubor intenso en sus mejillas.

- ¿Decías? –Interrogó él. Ella volvió a sonreír.

- Felíz día, porque es un día hermoso –Contestó ella como si fuese lo más simple del mundo.

El mononoke se quedó sin habla, aunque Rin pensó que no hubiera algo que decir. El quiso demostrarle el mismo gesto tierno, por lo que rodeó su cintura y la acercó más él. El rubor de la jóven aumentó de intensidad, sentir el duro e imponente brazo en su cintura era maravilloso.

Una ráfaga de viento irrumpió alrededor de ellos, el mononoke captó un aroma peculiar, Inuyasha.

- Andando –Sesshomaru se incorporó y con él Rin, caminaron unos pasos, luego sorpresivamente la tomó en sus brazos y se levitó en el aire.

…

- ¡Por Kami! ¡Ya están aquí! ¡Naoko apresúrate, tenemos que alistar a Rin! –Suzume y Naoko corrían en dirección a la habitación del amo.

Se detuvieron en las enormes puertas y tocaron con casi desesperación. Luego de unos segundos eternos, el lord abrió las puertas y salió de la habitación, con su característico porte elegante y expresión severa.

Las damas se adentraron en la enorme habitación, encontraron a Rin tendida en el futón de centro, con su cabellera algo salvaje y el kimono entreabierto. Mal momento para llegar, pensaron las youkais.

Rin se incorporó y se percató de que sus damas la miraban con asombro, la vergüenza surgió en su rostro. Su principe se había descontrolado increiblemente, algo muy raro en él. Luego compensaré eso, pensó Rin pícara.

Suzume y Naoko se abalanzaron sobre Rin, sin saludos, sin avisar.

…

- ¡Quieres callarte! –El grito de Inuyasha alarmó a todos los presentes. Kagome suspiró por octava vez, su esposo estaba de un humor muy sensible.

Habían partido muy temprano, de esta manera llegarían pronto al palacio. Aunque la situación fuera incómoda, estaba muy felíz. El que Sesshomaru los invitase a su palacio era una prueba irrefutable que sus diferencias contra ellos habían desaparecido.

Kagome vió a sus gemelos saltarines, estaban muy emocionados, vivían cantando la canción de su tío "_Tío Sesshy_", le causaba gracia que aún le llamase así, resultaba tierno… y escalofriante.

- ¡Lárgate! –Gritó Inuyasha. ¿Por qué rayos hablaba solo?

- Inuyasha, ¿Con quién hablas? –Preguntó Kagome. La respuesta fue dada cuando Kagome sintió una punzada en su cuello.

- Myoga, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Kagome junto con sus gemelos y acompañantes se detuvieron.

- ¿Cree que me perdería este suceso? –Dijo Myoga. Kagome palmó su cuello y dejó la pulga en la palma de su mano.

- Sí, era de esperarse, Myoga –Dijo Miroku- Nadie se perdería algo así, ¿Pueden imaginarse a Sesshomaru junto con Inuyasha amenamente?

Todos los presentes se rieron estruendosamente, incluso los niños.

- ¡Siéntate! –Dijo Kagome. Inuyasha se estampó contra el suelo, ya que éste mientras los compañeros se reían pretendía devolverse.

- Inuyasha, calma, no es para tanto. Es que… -Dijo Sango, pero la voz se le quebró cuando volvió a recordar lo que dijo Miroku.

- Mami, tío Sesshy nos quiere, ¿Cierto? –Preguntó Etsu. Kagome apretó su bebé Ume entre sus brazos. Sabía que él le tenía cierto aprecio a sus bebés, ya que lo demostraba muy bien con los obsequios que enviaba regularmente a la aldea. Incluso, en una ocasión, se dejó abrazar por ellos.

- Por supuesto que sí, Etsu, él los quiere mucho –Sus gemelos agrandaron sus ojos dorados y con un brillitos a su alrededor reiniciaron su saltarina caminata.

- Andando, quiero terminar ahora con esto –Dijo Inuyasha.

…

Sesshomaru escuchó gritos a lo lejos, esa irritante voz, sólo podía pertenecer a Inuyasha. Se encaminó hasta el jardín principal del palacio, en donde se soponía que llegarían los visitantes. Mientras que se transitaba por los pasillos, captó la esencia de Rin, estaba ligeramente mezclada con otra, una fragancia, justamente la que él le había obsequiado.

Cuando ya visualizaba el jardín, captó a Rin sentada en el pasto verde, estaba rodeada por sus damas y Jaken. Se mantuvo en la oscuridad del pasillo, observando y escuchando detenidamente lo que se producía en el jardín.

- ¿Ya, Suzume? –Preguntó Rin, por quinta vez. Suzume dio su respuesta: No.

Sesshomaru pretendía retirarse, no era necesario su presencia en este momento. Girando sus pies, se detuvo en seco, había otros olores…

El daiyoukai frunció el ceño, había dos humanos más, probablemente serían el monje y la exterminadora.

¡Maldición!

- Rin, al parecer… vienen acompañados de más –Mencionó Suzume. Jaken abrió los ojos como platos al percatarse de que el monje agresivo estaba en camino, ¿Cómo rayos era posible? Y… ¡La exterminadora!

- ¡Son Miroku-sama y Sango-sama! –Dijo Rin llena de alegría. Naoko giró el rostro hacia Rin, el nombre "Miroku" le sonaba familiar. ¡Oh! Sí, pensó Naoko.

- ¿Miroku, no es aquel monje que te pidió un hijo? –Lanzó Naoko. Los presentes se petrificaron, Suzume quería bofetear a su hermana, Jaken deseaba huir –por obvias razones-, Rin deseaba que la tierra se la tragase y Sesshomaru, consideraba las opciones de cómo podría torturar al estúpido monje.

Los visitantes ya estaban atravesando las enormes puertas de la fortaleza. Rin se adelantó a recibirles, inmediatamente dos bolitas blancas se abalanzaron a ella, Ryo y Etsu.

- ¡Rin! ¡Te etañamos! –Dijeron los gemelos al unísono. Rin abrazó a las bolitas blancas, mientras las abrazaba, se percató de que no habían crecido para nada desde la última vez que los vió. Levantó la vista y se topó con los demás.

- Bienvenidos –Dijo Rin. Inuyasha abrazó a Rin, luego Kagome, con un brazo ya que en el otro cargaba con Ume.

- Kagome-sama, qué gusto volver a verla –Rin notó el bulto pequeño en el brazo derecho de la sacerdotisa- ¡Una bebé! , ¿Cómo se llama? –Preguntó Rin, Kagome colocó la bebita entre los brazos de la jóven, mientras que le hacía caritas.

- Ume, nació hace tres meses. Muchas gracias por invitarnos, a tí también Sesshomaru –Agradeció Kagome. Sesshomaru apartó la mirada dándose por descubierto en el pasillo. Rin sonrió.

Miroku y Sango se acercaron hasta Rin para saludarla, pero antes de eso, Sango le susurró a su esposo "Haz algo, y te juró que no volverás a ver otro amanecer", Miroku se estremeció, pero acató la 'sugerencia'.

Nadie se percató de que unas bolitas blancas, Ryo y Etsu, se acercaban lentamente al pasillo, donde se encontraba Sesshomaru.

Sigilosamente se adentraron al pasillo, y se toparon con la figura de él. Los gemelitos sabían que no podían ser _cómo eran_ con su tío, debían reverenciar y saludar amablemente.

Las bolitas –al mismo tiempo- reverenciaron al lord, seguidamente…

- Buenas tades, gacias por invitanos –Dijeron con su típico tono mono. Le sonrieron al daiyoukai para luego volver con sus padres.

Sesshomaru siguió a los gemelitos, exponiendose a la lúz de la tarde temprana. Suzume, Naoko y Jaken, le reverenciaron, Rin le sonrió en modo de saludo, los demás –excepto Inuyasha y Kagome- le saludaron con un 'Sesshomaru', Kagome le saludó con 'Cuñado, gusto en verte'. Sesshomaru enmudeció ante eso, detestaba aquella palabra. Inuyasha, solo dijo '¡Keh!'

Qué insolente humana, pensó Jaken.

El mononoke se detuvo a cierta distancia del grupo, las bolitas blancas se colocaron al lado del lord, observándolo.

Su padre siempre lo describía terriblemente, todos aquellos insultos no eran para nada ciertos, su tío Sesshy era el mejor que podía haber, Miroku no cuenta, lamentablemente.

Etsu carraspeó, logrando la atención del mononoke, éste vió de reojo a la hanyou.

- Pada uted –Ryo se poso al costado de Etsu, expectante a la reacción de su tío. Etsu sacó de su kimono una cajita de color negro, adornada con incrustaciones blancas que brillaban. Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja, parecía muy lujoso. Etsu alargó la mano con la cajita en su mano, ofreciéndocela al lord, éste la cogió educadamente. Se quedó viéndola fijamente, los gemelos le reverenciaron y se reúnieron con sus padres, los cuales, tenían la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

Maldito imbécil, si la rompes enfrente de mis bebés, te mataré, pensó Inuyasha. Sesshomaru resguardó la cajita dentro de su manga izquierda, para adentrarse de nuevo al castillo.

- Pasen, ¿Tienen hambre? La comida pronto será servida –Dijo Rin. Las mujeres fueron adelante, formando un grupo, Suzume y Sango simpatizaron al momento, pero Naoko estaba charlando con Kagome y Rin. Jaken miraba furtivamente al monje, éste se reía disimuladamente.

No lo ha olvidado, pensó Miroku recordando cuando lo agradió la primera vez que se vieron. Inuyasha iba al lado del monje, refunfuñando, los nervios, pero… más que nada el enojo le comían por dentro.

…

Mientras que se trasladaban por los pasillos en dirección hacia el comedor, las personas conversaban tranquilamente, olvidándose de quien los conducía, Sesshomaru. Inuyasha lanzaba miradas furtivas hacia el daiyoukai, sus pequeñas bolitas blancas mullidas y tiernas estaban hablando animadamente con su 'tío'. Etsu le decía que le había encantado los kimonos que le envió, y a Ryo las dos espadas.

Sesshomaru no odiaba, detestaba ni le desagradaba los hijos de Inuyasha. Antes de conocerlos, se imaginó que los despreciaría, pero se sorprendió cuando fue lo contrario. Además, eran decentes, pulcros, tranquilos y amables. Totalmente lo opuesto a su estúpido padre.

Sesshomaru sabía que su hermano adoptaba una actitud que rallaba en el enojo cuando se reunía con sus hijos, lo cual lo satisfacía mucho.

Vió de reojo al estúpido hanyou, el cual lo miraba retadoramente. No se atrevería, pensó Sesshomaru. Por supuesto, estaba en sus dominios, enfrentarlo en su propio palacio sería una tontería; pero suicidio por lo que le haría la esposa, Kagome.

- Inuyasha, comportate –Susurró Kagome al oído de su esposo. Al parecer, éste estaba gruñendo como un perro con rabia.

- Kagome, llama a los gemelos –Susurró Inuyasha. Kagome hizo una mueca y le respondió que no. Inuyasha se enfureció, por lo que decidió tomar el asunto entre sus manos.

- Ryo, Etsu, vengan aquí –Ordenó Inuyasha. Los gemelos dijeron unísonamente "Sí, papa" para luego volver a la charla animada con el daiyoukai. No me prestaron atención, pensó Inuyasha. Decidió quedarse tranquilo por el momento.

…

El grupo entero se detuvo en una estancia, la cual era enorme, en una parte, la más lejana, habían unas escaleras, que conducían a los pisos de arriba, enfrente había una enorme abertura en donde se hallaba el comedor. Al lado izquierdo de la estancia, había una ventana que ofrecía la vista de uno de los jardines.

Todos los visitantes exclamaron un "WOAO"

- Bonito –Dijo Sango.

- Majestuoso –Dijo Miroku.

- Increible –Dijo Kagome.

- Gande –Dijeron los gemelos.

- Demasiado –Dijo Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru formó una mueca de satisfacción, qué más se podía esperar del hogar de un principe. Reinició su caminata hasta adentrarse en el gigante comedor, en las esquinas se situaban enormes estanterías en donde se posaban jarrones hermosos y centellantes, juegos de té, figuras hechas de porcelana y marmól. En el centro había una mesa, la cual se alargaba hasta el final de la estancia.

El lord se trasladó hasta su puesto, el de la cabecera, digno de un emperador. Rin a su izquierda y Jaken a su derecha. Suzume condujo a los visitantes a los correctos puestos. Inuyasha estaba sentado al lado de Rin, Kagome al lado de él, luego sus bolitas blancas. Miroku al lado de Jaken, y Sango al lado de él.

Ya todos sentados y cómodos, sumidos en un silencio sepulcral, unas sirvientas se adentraron al comedor, trayendo consigo bandejas con las comidas y bebidas, que de ellas, dejaban salir el exquisito aroma, hechizando a los presentes, pero más al hanyou y al monje.

Las bandejas fueron colocadas en el centro del grupo, hecho esto, se retiraron inmediatamente.

Suzume y Naoko, a espaldas de Rin hicieron un movimiento con la mano para despedirse. Poco después, Sesshomaru asintió en modo de señal para empezar, tomó los palillos elegantemente y empezó a comer, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Por alguna razón, nadie quería hablar, o tal vez… no podían. Rin deseaba poder decir algo, pero temía atragantarse con el arróz, por lo que dos pequeñas esferitas mullidas rompieron el silencio.

- Buen Povecho –Dijeron unísonamente, alzando las manitas. Sesshomaru fue el único que dijo gracias, los demás sólo asintieron.

En el transcurso de la comida, poco a poco se fue dejando aquella 'educación' e iniciaron las conversaciones. Kagome hablaba con Rin y Sango, Inuyasha se había cambiado de asiento para colocarse al lado de Miroku, claro, él ya había devorado su alimento, por lo que su esposa no objetó ante eso. Hablaba sobre lo incómodo de la situación.

Miroku dejó de prestarle atención las primeras quince veces que insultó a su hermano. Planeaba cómo podría hacerlo, sólo esperaba que su hermosa, sensual y maravillosa esposa no lo castigara. Después de todo es perfectamente normal, una pareja, unidos por el matrimonio, deben permitirse el cariño y tacto mutuo, así que…

Disimuladamente soltó los palillos y dejó que su mano descendiera hasta la pierna de su esposa –sin tocarla- la dirigió luego hasta su trasero, haciéndo presión. Ella emitió un grito ahogado, con la impotencia controlando sus emociones, alzó su mano derecha para estamparla con la mejilla de su esposo, pero lo que ella no previó es que éste evadió el ataque, y la cachetada dio contra la mejilla de Inuyasha, haciéndolo caer estruendosamente de su asiento hasta el piso.

- ¡Inuyasha!, perdóname, es que… -Decía Sango entrecortadamente. Pero se detuvo al ver a su esposo riéndose, por lo que se incorporó, con su mano izquierda tomó la oreja de su esposo y lo arrastró por el comedor.

- Muchas gracias, hasta luego –Dijo ella calmadamente. Desapareciendo con su esposo diciéndo 'Soy muy sensible'.

Rin se reía disimuladamente, Kagome suspiró, los gemelos no entendían nada asi que volvieron a su labor. Jaken sonreía maliciosamente al ver espirales en los ojos del hanyou aun tirado en el piso. Sesshomaru deseaba reírse, pero se contuvo, no se rebajaría de tal manera. Era suficiente con verlo estampado en el suelo con una marca roja en su mejilla, con los ojos mirando nada.

- Etto… ¿Dónde estará? –Mencionó Kagome, girando la cabeza en busca de algo.

- ¿Qué cosa, Kagome-sama? –Preguntó Rin.

- Myoga, no lo encuentro, vino con nosotros –Dijo Kagome.

- Jiji, estoy aquí –Dijo Myoga, sin aparecer, hasta que Etsu exclamó "Ay" y se quitó a la pulga de su cuello.

- Deja de beber la sangre de mis bebés –Ordenó Kagome.

Sesshomaru colocó los palillos encima de la bandeja. Posteriormente, las sirvientas volvieron a aparecer en el comedor, esta vez, con bandejas repletas de manjares y frutas bien picadas.

Colocaron las bandejas en su lugar, y se retiraron.

Los gemelitos terminaron con su arróz para empezar a degustar el postre. Inuyasha salió de su trance al notar el delicioso aroma a azúcar. Se incorporó en un segundo y se sirvió. Sesshomaru comía una naranja grande picada en cuatro partes, Rin comía melocotones como Kagome y sus bebés, Inuyasha y Jaken devoraban las patillas y manzanas, junto con otros dulces.

Miroku y Sango se adentraron de nuevo al comedor, Sango volvió a su puesto con una expresión serena, su esposo, tenía un chichón enorme en la cabeza, murmuraba lo cruel que era su esposa.

Ellos también se sirvieron de postres.

Luego, las sirvientas volvieron a acudir para retirar las –completamente- vacías bandejas para poner las de sake y té.

Sesshomaru detestaba el licor, por lo que cogió la taza de porcelana con bordes dorados llena de té de jazmin, Rin hizo lo mismo al igual que Kagome, sus gemelos y Sango.

Miroku admiraba el sake en los pequeños recipientes, Jaken con una expresión de superioridad cogió una taza de sake y consumió el líquido. Inuyasha miraba con asco el licor, apestaba.

Miroku notó que había dos clases de sake, el que tomó Jaken tenía una pequeña flor roja flotando encima del líquido, de hecho, también se la tragó.

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre ése sake y éste? –Interrogó Miroku. A Jaken se le iluminaron los ojos.

- Es obvio monje, ése sake enfrente de tí, es el vulgar y corriente, en cambio éste –Jaken alzó la taza de vacía- es un sake digno de un minis-Se detuvo- de un youkai, es muy fuerte, los humanos no lo podrían soportar –Concluyó Jaken.

- Jo jo, ¿enserio? Bueno, me arriesgaré –Dijo Miroku retadoramente. Sango suspiró, sabía que su esposo no se embriagaba fácilmente, pero seguro armaría un escándalo, cómo hace rato, por ejemplo.

Miroku cogió la taza con el sake 'youkai' y lo bebió. Sintió como si le hubiesen encendido una fogata en la lengua, emitió un gemido y se sostuvo de la mesa para no caerse de su asiento.

- Lo ves, los humanos no lo resisten, de hecho, bebiste uno suave, y ni siquiera te tragaste la flor –Miroku contempló la flor en la taza, húmeda por el líquido anterior, pero… la flor era azúl, no roja.

- ¡Keh! Déjate de juegos, el sapo tiene razón, esos sakes son muy fuertes, terminarás por deshacerte la lengua si vuelves a beber eso –Advirtió Inuyasha. Pero en vez de terminar con el juego, sólo logró que el monje quisiera seguir bebiendo. Por lo que enfocó las tazas de sake 'youkai' que había, las flores eran de variados colores, rojo, azúl, amarillo, blanco, morado, rosado, verde, incluso había una con una flor negra y puntos verdes. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al imaginar qué sabor tendría aquel misterioso sake.

- ¡Tonto! Más respeto –Dijo Jaken dirigiéndose hacia Inuyasha, detestaba cuando lo insultaban por 'sapo'.

- Eres un cobarde, tú también bebiste uno suave, sabes perfectamente que el más fuerte es el de la flor negra con puntos –Lanzó Inuyasha. Miroku y Jaken levantaron su pecho, dispuestos a demostrar su valentía y capacidad.

- ¡Bah! Dices mucho, pero sé que no beberías nada –Dijo Jaken.

- ¿Me estás retándo, sapo? Pues veamos –Dijo Inuyasha. El sake olía tan mal cómo el normal, pero su orgullo no lo perdería jamás, mucho menos enfrente de su infelíz hermano. Se acomodó las mangas y se irguió en su asiento.

Algunos miraban la escena con asombro y fastidio.

Jaken fue el primero en tomar la primera taza, la flor de ésta era amarilla. Sintió que le incrustaron cuchillas llenas de veneno en la lengua, tragó grueso pero se mantuvo firme. Lanzó una mirada a sus oponentes y colocó la taza con un golpe seco en la bandeja.

Miroku fue el siguiente, cogió el sake con la flor morada, con el corazón palpitando a mil, tragó el líquido, esta vez no era una sensación de ardor o dolor, era de asco, ¡sabía a porquería! Colocó la taza con el mismo movimiento de Jaken y se dirigió a Inuyasha alzando las cejas.

Inuyasha bostezó, cogió la taza con la flor rosada, ¿qué tan malo podía ser? Nada puede conmigo, pensó optimista. Cuando el sake tocó su lengua sintió una sensación chiclosa, seguidamente la flor se le adirió a la lengua, era pegajosa y sabía horrible. Deseaba gritar, pero se contuvo.

Sesshomaru veía la escena con fastidio y pensaba en lo rídiculo de la situación, competir por sake, menúda estúpidez, pero después de todo, era el monje, hanyou y el sapo. Una sonrisa maliciosa se apareció en sus labios, esperaba que su hermano bebiese el sake 'negro', nadie podría saber que pasaría, excepto él.

Los oponentes se sonrieron maliciosamente, y siguieron bebiendo, pero ningúno tocó la taza con la flor negra y puntos.

Al final, con las mejillas rojas, las respiraciones lentas y los mareos constantes, no quedaron más que una última taza, la famosa taza con la flor negra y puntos. Miroku alargó el brazo para cogerla, pero estaba tan mareado que cayó de espaldas, desmayado. Jaken pensaba en voz alta…

- ¡Sí!, uno menooooos, jip –hipo- jip, el hanyoooouuu no podráaaa ganarmeee, ahhhhhh –Cayó de espaldas, desmayado.

Inuyasha saltó de su asiento, exclamando…

- Nadiiiie pueeeede conmigoo jip, ¡Ja! Jip paraaa qué veeeean quién eees eeeel jip poderoooso aquíiii, ningún jip monje pervertido ni jip un sapo podrían ganarmeee –Decía Inuyasha ebrio. Se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

Los gemelos se tapaban las narizes ante el apestoso olor a licor, Rin deseaba reírse, al igual que Kagome y Sango, después de todo, nada fue tan espantoso cómo se imaginaron.

- Aún no –Intervino Sesshomaru. Las tres mujeres, las dos bolitas blancas y el hanyou borracho giraron sus rostros para ver al daiyoukai- El ganador tenía que beber hasta la última taza de sake, no ganarás sino bebes la última –Dijo Sesshomaru indiferente. Inuyasha deseaba lanzarse contra su hermano, pero estaba tan inestable, que prefería caerse junto al monje a roncar cómo nunca.

- Tiene razón, Inuyasha. Para ganar debes beber la última taza de sake, vamos, vamos –Dijo Kagome. Rin y Sango alzaron los brazos incitándo.

Inuyasha miraba con terror la flor negra con puntos. Lentamente, cogió la taza con temblor en las manos, y llevó el líquido a su boca.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos abruptamente, su rostro se enrojeció, sus labios se apretaron y derramó lágrimas, exclamando…

- ¡Ahhhhh ohhh ahhhh! –Llorando con la taza en su mano. Todos los miraron perplejos, a excepción de su medio hermano, sonriéndo maliciosamente. Apenas empieza.

La flor se le adirió a su lengua, sin embargo, se deslizaba lentamente hasta su garganta, produciendo una quemazón inmensa, y la porquería sabía a gloria en comparación con el sabor del sake y la flor. Las lágrimas brotaban en grandes cantidades, las mejillas se volvieron rojas hasta el cansancio, y el rostro azúl.

Su pie golpeaba fuertemente el suelo, sus manos se engancharon en el cuello del monje -ya despierto- agitándolo agresivamente. Su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro, llorando y gimiendo a causa del repugnante sabor.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Gritaba agudamente Inuyasha. Soltó al monje, arrojándolo encima del sapo sonriente, para saltar de un rincón a otro.

Kagome ya iba a levantarse y ayudar a su esposo, pero su cuñado…

- Sólo tiene mal sabor, exagera –Dijo indiferente. Kagome, no muy segura, se sentó y esperó a que su esposo dejase de correr de aquí a allá.

Inuyasha decía incoherencias tratando de expresar su 'agonía'.

Gracias al cielo, pensaban los dos ebrios tirados en el suelo. Agradecían infinitamente haber perdido, tener que beber ese sake maligno, primero se dejan matar por Naraku.

* * *

**AUTORA**

Hellou, Gomen! Perdonenme, ¡por favor! Lamento haber tardado tanto en publicarlo, lamentablemente no sabía cómo plasmar la idea del cap, entonces decidí esperar y esperar hasta que finalmente surgió.

Bueno, cómo verán, Inuyasha y Kagome, sus bebés y los amigos han venido, espero haber acertado con el cap, ya que por lo que pude ver en sus maravillosos reviews, deseaban mucho que ésta visita llegase por fin, yo también lo deseaba. Quisiera haber alargado más el 'dolor' de Inuyasha, jeje, pero eso sería muy cruel, así que hasta ahí, entonces.

Gracias por sus reviews! Muchas gracias, son maravillosos, todos y cada uno. Vuelvo a dar gracias a **Romina** que por lo que veo, no ha estado ultimanente en FF, pero espero que se encuentre bien. Ella proporcionó la idea de 'Lucha de Sake' y otras más que pronto serán plasmadas en los próximos caps, espero que les guste. De acuerdo, supongo que esto es todo, hasta el siguiente capi.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi


	6. Familia

Velos de Alegría

Por: J.K. Bleu

* * *

FAMILIA

El cielo, adornado por sutiles colores rojizos y anaranjados, en su punto más alto, danzaban unas luces de colores infinitos, realizaban espirales, se juntaban, alargaban, era una vista maravillosa. Los presentes estaban hipnotizados con la vista, era la primera vez que presenciaban algo así.

- ¿Qué es? –Pregunto Inuyasha. Rin sonrió, ese espectáculo había estado produciéndose hace varios días.

- Son espíritus –Respondió Rin. Miroku y Sango apartaron la vista de las luces.

- Lo sospeché, pero no hay auras malignas, ¿A qué se debe, Rin? –Interrogó Miroku. Rin volvió a sonreír, recordando lo que Suzume le había contado acerca de las luces.

- Es que no son espíritus malignos, son las almas de unos youkais que vivían hace siglos en las montañas –Dijo Rin.

- ¿Tiene alguna historia? –Preguntó Kagome. Rin asintió sonriente.

- Cuéntanosla, Rin –Pidió Sango. Rin asintió, se acomodó en la grama y habló.

- Esos youkais le servían a un principe. El reino de él era muy prospero y pacifico, por lo que sus subditos lo apreciaban mucho. Años más tarde, él conoció a una aldeana, al día siguiente, la hizo su compañera.

- ¿Tan rápido? –Espetó Inuyasha. Rin sonrió, parecía muy rápido pero…

- Se enamoraron, resulta que él se había herido una pierna, y ella lo ayudó, en ése mismo día, ambos se dieron cuenta que no podían vivir sin el otro… -Rin contenía las lágrimas, la historia era realmente hermosa- Así que al siguiente, decidieron permanecer juntos para siempre.

- ¿Entonces? –Incitó Sango. Miroku rodeó con un brazo a Sango -sin pensamientos pervertidos- sólo deseaba abrazarla, sentía… que la historia no tendría un final felíz. Ese presentimiento fue confirmado al notar la mirada de Rin.

- Meses después, ella enfermó gravemente, al cabo de unas semanas, murió –Kagome deseaba llorar, un amor tan puro y hermoso, fue separado por la muerte. Sango tuvo que apoyarse del hombro de su esposo para no perder la compostura.

Todos los que escuchaban la historia, cayaron, creyendo que había terminado.

- Esperen, aún no termina –Avisó Rin. Los ojos de las mujeres se agrandaron- El principe la amaba tanto, que no soportó la perdida, por lo que la siguió unos años después. Sus vasallos lo encontraron tendido en su cama… con una espada ensangrentada en su pecho –Se cortó Rin, esa parte era realmente dolorosa.

- Continúa –Dijo Inuyasha, su brazo rodeó a sus gemelos dormidos y a su esposa. Ella no se sorprendió ante eso, sabía lo tierno y sensible que llegaba a ser Inuyasha.

- Poco tiempo después, el reino hizo un pacto. En una tarde de primavera, juraron que su historia se recordaría, que nunca pecarían y se amarían por siempre. Los cuerpos del principe y la princesa fueron puestos en unas bitrinas, luego los subditos construyeron un castillo de cristal alrededor de ellos. Tardaron tres días y tres noches construyéndolo, en el amanecer de la última noche, cuando ya estaban desprovistos de energías, ya que no habían parado ni siquiera para beber o comer, unas luces surgieron del castillo y se alzaron en el cielo, se pudo ver que eran el principe y la princesa, agradeciéndoles su amor y lealtad, y les prometieron que jamás sufrirían o carecerían. Los cuerpos de los subditos, fueron consumidos por las luces, desapareciendo junto al castillo.

- No entiendo –Dijo Inuyasha.

- Al parecer, decidieron irse con ellos –Dijo Rin.

- ¿Y el castillo, se hizo para nada, al final de esfumó? –Cuestionó Inuyasha. Todos, con una gotita en la cabeza, sonrieron, al parecer no lo ha entendido, cómo siempre.

- Bueno... jeje, ciertamente es confuso –Dijo Rin.

- Me parece una historia muy conmovedora, pero… ¿Las luces en el cielo? –Dijo Miroku. Rin se disculpó, aún no termina.

- El castillo de cristal desapareció cómo ya mencioné, en donde fue construido, sólo hay un enorme lago platinado. Pero en cada primavera, las primeras tres tardes de la estación, luces danzantes aparecen en el cielo. Se dice que el castillo vuelve aparecer y que los principes y los subditos se reúnen en él, para celebrar el volver a encontrarse.

- Qué maravillosa historia, Rin. Deseo llorar, jeje –Dijo Kagome. Rin sonrió, comprendía el sentimiento.

- ¡Keh! ¿Enserio creen que algo así suceda? –Dijo Inuyasha. Todos, muy lejos de desanimarse, sonrieron.

- En este mundo de guerras y codicia, también hay amor y lealtad, cómo contó Rin. Estoy seguro de qué sucedió –Dijo Miroku. Sango sonrió ante la dulzura de las palabras de su esposo, por lo que besó sus labios quedamente.

- Rin, ¿cómo sabes la historia? –Interrogó Kagome.

- Me la contó Suzume –Respondió Rin.

Los presentes siguieron conversando hasta el anochecer.

Sesshomaru cuidaba a su princesa a cierta distancia, sonriendo maliciosamente cuando su medio hermano se estampó contra el suelo.

- ¡Eres un tonto! –Gritó Kagome- ¡LA HISTORIA ES VERDAD, LO ES! –Repetía Kagome. Inuyasha se incorporó con flores y tierra en su rostro.

Sesshomaru recordó las palabras de Rin, al parecer, Suzume se la había contado. El la había escuchado hace mucho tiempo, cuando su padre vivía y él era un niño.

…

En sus salidas típicas nocturas para entrenar técnicas de lucha y dominar sus poderes demoniacos, Sesshomaru notó unas luces en el cielo, preguntó por ellas y su padre le contó su orígen. Le pareció extraño que los protagonistas fueran youkais, porque cómo actuaban, parecían inútiles humanos.

- Ridículo –Dijo Sesshomaru. Su padre suspiró ante la actitud de su hijo, sabía que sería fuerte y poderoso al crecer, pero esperaba que aquellos prejuicios desaparecieran.

- Hijo, no todo en la vida es poder, también cuenta el amor, la amistad, la familia –Dijo Inutaisho. Su hijo, caminándo a paso lento a su lado, estaba inmutable. Sólo tiene once años, y ya actuaba cómo un anciano, pensó Inutaisho.

- Las personas mueren a diario, y se debe aceptar, por qué malgastar tiempo y esfuerzo en construir un castillo para una tumba, es ridículo –Espetó Sesshomaru. Inutaisho suspiró, pero decidió dejar la conversación. Sabía que no lograría entrar en razón a su hijo, no ahora.

Contempló a su hijo, y se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

- Hijo, hoy no entrenaremos –Dijo Inutaisho. Sesshomaru detuvo sus pasos y giró bruscamente el rostro. Con su ceño fruncido y una mueca formada por sus labios…

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Hay algo más importante? –Cuestionó Sesshomaru molesto. Su padre sonrió, alargó los brazos y lo atrajo hasta su pecho, abrazándolo. Sesshomaru se ruborizó, esas muestras de cariño tan repentinas le incomodaban, pero… no le desagradaban. Su padre era muy amable, mimoso e inmaduro.

Solía abrazarle y besarle cuando se le antojaba, paraba sus entrenamientos para decirle que le quería y aparecía de pronto en su habitación para meterse en su cama y quedarse dormido junto a él. Aunque, Sesshomaru se sentía, muy en el fondo, agradecido por eso, ya que él no lo hacía, es decir, él no 'demostraba' su cariño hacia su padre, no de esa manera. Se esforzaba mucho en sus entrenamientos, deseaba el orgullo de su padre, pero lo que no sabía, era que ya lo tenía.

- Pronto tendré que dejarte, me enfrentaré a Lord del Norte, y esa batalla durará varios meses. Por ello, deseo pasar mejor nuestro tiempo, hijo –Dijo Inutaisho. Sesshomaru recordó la próxima batalla, cierto, no lo vería en un buen tiempo.

- Haz lo que quieras –Dijo Sesshomaru. Inutaisho soltó una carcajada, se separó de su hijo para tomarlo de la cintura y cargarlo directo al castillo.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame! ¡Qué inmaduro! ¡Suéltame! –Repetía Sesshomaru, estaba apoyado en el hombro de su padre, sus manos golpeaban inútilmente la espalda de éste, pero él sólo se reía.

- Eres muy cabezota, si sigues así, no conseguirás una novia –Bromeó Inutaisho. Sesshomaru no paraba de moverse, tratando de soltarse del agarre de su padre.

- ¡No me interesan las mujeres! ¡Bájame ahora mismo! ¡Comportate como un adulto! –Gritaba Sesshomaru.

- ¿No te interesan las mujeres? Ohhh hijo mío, ¿Acaso… -Dijo Inutaisho sospechándo lo peor, en realidad, bromeaba, pero su hijo, que había descubierto lo que insinuaba estalló en gritos más fuertes.

- ¡NO! ¡DEMONIOS! ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE PENSAR ESO! ¡BAJAME! ¡INMADURO! –Gritaba Sesshomaru pataleándo. Inutaisho se reía sin parar.

- Era broma, jaja. Anda, ríe conmigo –Pidió Inutaisho hablándo de un modo nada maduro para ser el Lord del Oeste. Sesshomaru emitió un gruñido.

- ¡YO NO RIO! ¡CON UN DEMONIO…! ¡BAJAME! ¡AHHHHHHHHH! -Gritaba Sesshomaru.

…

Sesshomaru abrió sus ojos y volvió a la realidad. Lanzando una última mirada a donde se hallaba su princesa, comprobó que estaría a salvo. Giró su cuerpo para adentrarse en los oscuros pasillos.

* * *

**AUTORA**

Hellou, espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, gracias y más gracias. Si fuera posible, los besaría, pero... jeje, por obvias razones, no lo es. Hablando del cap, sé que es algo corto, pero no quiero tener que mostrar todo, poco a poco y con calmaaaa. La historia de los youkais, ha sido algo apresurada, me refiero a cuando Rin la relató, pero este fic es de romance y diversión, no pretendo enfocar tanto -nada XD- en el drama, me disculpo si eso los enfada. Padre e hijo, ohh, adoro cómo es la relación entre Inutaisho y Sesshomaru, claramente muestran que Sesshomaru le tiene estima y respeto -más respeto-, pero yo creo que realmente lo quería, supongo que más que nadie en el mundo, y creo también que se volvió más frío y severo a causa de la muerte de su padre, y de las desiciones que tomó, aún más cuando él le dejó a Tessaiga a Inuyasha, y sólo se quedó él con Tensseiga. No se si les parezca, pero voy a incluir muchos recuerdos de Sessh y Inutaisho en el fic, ¿les parece?

¡Oh sí! **Akako.231** pediste ver a Sesshy ruborizado, jeje, te compleceré, en este cap ya lo han visto, pero verle ruborizado siendo adulto tendría qué ser una situación explosiva, por lo que se ruborizará bastante siendo niño en sus recuerdos.

Respecto a la relación Tío y sobrinitos, jeje, se verá lo paterno que puede ser Sesshomaru, lo cual enfurecerá más a Inuyasha, forzándolo a cometer algúnas cosillas. Jeje, pronto lo sabrán.

Y finalmente, corazones rosaditos más besos y abrazos a **RominaZ**, que ha sido una excelente contribuyente al fic. Jeje, gracias por sus maravillosas ideas.

Nos vemos, baybay

No se olviden de sugerir, por fis!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi


End file.
